Phoenix (Rip)
Phoenix (フォエニックス Foenikkusu'):' is the Quirk of Suzaku Vermillion. Description Suzaku's Quirk, Phoenix allows him to transform into a phoenix bird, a powerful mythological creature. This form grants him abilities commonly associated with a Phoenix's, including flight and flames. The activation of this Quirk is the ignition of flames that occur around the users body before transforming, any part of the body can ignite the flame and it would take a moment but when the flames spreads over his entire body he is then revealed in the form of a phoenix. After successfully transforming, he gains the added abilities of large wings capable of flight, talons to grab and slash his opponents and a body covered in fire. He is able to manipulate the flames coursing throughout his body and control it at will. He is able to control his flames to a effect a wide spread area or compress the flames in order to release it into columns of fire blasts that he can launch at his targets. He is also able to recall the flames back to his body even after they have spread. The flames temperature is mainly fueled by his emotions, making the angrier he gets the hotter the flames become. The greatest attribute this Quirk provides is that by transforming into a phoenix at will, Suzaku is able to regenerate any wounds with the flames he generates throughout his body at will, restoring any injury inflicted upon him, making it disappear harmlessly, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes. Although while in his human form, he cant heal from the injuries he takes during battle however, he can recover from any damage he accumulates in his human form by reverting to his phoenix form. Furthermore, the healing properties of his flames can also be used to treat other beings through the use of physical contact, albeit to a more limited extent as it provides first aid treatment before they are able to get treated at a hospital. Even without transforming himself all the way into full form, Suzaku can transform selective parts of his body into phoenix form without changing his whole appearance. In his most commonly seen partial form, Suzaku only transforms his arms into wings of fire (sometimes choosing to maintain his hands), while keeping his human feet, so that he can fly and still attack with standard kicks. He can also slightly change this form, transforming his feet into talons, to attack and slash his opponents more efficiently. This level of transformation was achieved after years of Quirk training. It is, however, possible to protect oneself from his flames through water based material. This also makes him vulnerable to water based Quirks. Either weakening its power or canceling out his fire and extinguishing them all together into steam. If his flames were to get wet while attempting to transform would extinguish his flame, preventing him from transforming leaving him vulnerable. When in full transformation or even in partial transformation, if his body of flames is extinguish completely he will automatically be reverted to human form and will become difficult to activate his powers again until he is able to get himself completely dry again. Water can even interfere with his healing abilities, making it difficult to heal injuries at will. The more flames Suzaku releases from his body, the less it amount he has to maintain his phoenix form until he eventually reverts back to human form however if he calls back the fire to his body it becomes easier to maintain his form. He can not release or manipulate flame while in human form. He is not immune to outside temperature or other fire based attacks. Although his healing ability could be considered one of the greatest healing based Quirks, there is a limited to how much healing he can do as the healing requires him to restore the injuries himself which takes energy until he doesn't have enough to heal anymore and pass out from exhaustion. Usage Before transforming, Suzaku is able to imbue his limbs and weapons with the flames needed to transform using it to enhance his physical attacks allowing him to overwhelm powerful foes with his physical capabilities while also providing defense against harmful attacks in order to withstand them. He incorporates these flames into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. He uses the heat of his flames to burn objects and melt metal to his advantage. He even grabs onto his opponents hand held weapons and heat them up to the point where its too hot to hold. After successfully transforming Suzaku gains all the physical attributes of a bird such as gaining large wings and razor sharp talon, he combines these physical attributes with his own physical fighting style in order to bring out the full potential of this Quirk. Using his wings, he is able to fly by using his wings to propel himself through air and perform extreme aerial maneuverability through wits and quick thinking as well as fast reaction timing. He traverses quickly through the city due to this extreme style of flying. With this maneuver, he is able to perform aerial attacks by striking from above or attacking his foes while in their in midair. He uses his large wings as shields to guard himself and those he carries from attacks, he also uses them to slash the battle field, striking those within it or splitting the people fighting in half, showing his way of ending the fighting there. Although very few of his attacks are based on the use of his wings, he has shown creative uses for them when doing so. His talons are razor sharp making it useful for grabbing and slashing his enemies. grabbing his opponents with his talons and crush his adversaries with a powerful grip. His grips are strong enough to crush armor, great swords, artillery, and even skulls into pieces with ease and remaining unharmed. He can easily puncture his talons into stone walls and use it to scale up a building without the use of his wings and can even clash against a sword and get into a brawl with his talons against a swordsmen. Many of his fighting styles are based on a form of kicking with the combination of his talons striking his enemies with. Named Special Moves * Brave Bird: Trivia * This Quirk was inspired by and based off a selective few of Canon's Quirks ** Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Pro Hero Quirks